


It's Yandere OFF Time

by Fandom_Trash27



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll change the archive warnings if I need to for a later chapter, Lmao I'm really not picking a good year to write for this fandom huh, M/M, Other, Some of the relationships tagged arent in this first one shot but will come later, The Mature warning is for later chapters, The relationship categories is for what gender you view, Yandere, just in case I write out batter or someone killing someone, the player as so I have female male and non-binary marked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: There weren't any yandere fics so I made one for myself. I'm open to requests, but I'm new to writing these characters so please bear with me. These are basically all one-shots unless I make another part of a chapter. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated
Relationships: Reader/Sucre, Sucre | Sugar & Zacharie, Sucre | Sugar/Zacharie, Sucre/You, The Batter & Zacharie, The Batter/Reader, The Batter/The Player, The Batter/The Player/Zacharie, The Batter/You, The Player/Sucre | Sugar, The Player/Zacharie, Zacharie/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. Y!Batter x Player: Escape Failed

**Author's Note:**

> These can get kinda self-indulgent so please don't be afraid to ask me if something doesn't seem to make sense.

He loved her so much. He’d do anything for her So why did she keep doing this to him? Why did she keep trying to run from him? Batter wanted to beat something with his bat. He was trying to protect her! That’s all he ever wanted! Doing that wasn’t possible if she didn’t let him. 

Batter gripped the handle of his bat as he paced outside the room he was keeping the player in. While he was fighting a spectre, she ran. It had taken him hours to find her. If it wasn’t for Zacharie’s help, he wouldn’t have found her at all. When he finally caught her and dragged her back to Zone 0, he was furious with her. 

So he was leaving the player in Zone 0 with Sucre and the Judge. He made a deal with Zacharie not to harm Sucre in exchange for keeping the player safe and locked away from everything and everyone down in the basement. In Batter’s mind, she should be grateful. Not only was she even more protected but she had a new friend. Zacharie and the Judge reassured him that Sucre would be wonderful company for the player. 

He trusted their word. It wasn’t a lie. Batter had heard the things Sucre said to the player and they seemed like they got along just fine. Sucre had gotten the player to stop crying and throwing themselves at the door. She had even gotten the player to weakly laugh a few times. 

But he was still very angry with her. His mission was much more difficult if he couldn’t protect her and complete it at the same time. So here she would remain until it was completed. He could visit her at any time he wished. 

With that in mind, he took a deep breath and walked down the corridor and back up the stairs. 

“At ease?” The Judge asked. 

Batter nodded.

“Good. I will be taking my leave now. I’ve heard rumors of my brother being seen in Zone 2 so I must go.” 

Batter nodded again and watched the Judge disappear into his building. He followed behind and made his way to the red cube, growing eager to get to Zone 2. Every zone he purified brought him closer to completing his mission.


	2. Y!Batter x Player x Y!Zacharie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Player is yanked into their world.

His puppeteer was everything to him. They were smart, kind, and purer than he’d ever be. The Batter cherished every moment he spent with them, loving their guidance. He felt empty when they had to leave. He always did. When they weren’t with them, he thought about where they could be and what they were doing. And if they were safe. Batter knew they weren’t very safe without him by their side to protect them. Thoughts of spectres harming them in that… other world… plagued him. 

Zacharie found him in the middle of those thoughts today. Batter was almost glad for the distraction the merchant provided. 

“What is troubling you today, mon cher ami?” 

“The player is gone,” Batter said. “I can’t protect them when they’re gone.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be back soon, mi amigo. The game is unfinished after all.” Zacharie sat down next to Batter and pulled a bottle out of his backpack. “Want one?” He offered. 

Batter took the bottle out of his hands and handed over 300 credits. They had done this often enough that it’d become a routine. Not by any means an unwelcome one either. Zacharie was pleasant company most of the time and a nice distraction from Batter’s constant worry for the player. He was better than the Judge and the guardians. And most certainly better company than the queen.

“Did you notice their new haircut?” Zacharie asked. “I think it suits them.” 

“I did. It does look nice.”

Seeing his puppeteer was comforting. All he had to do was turn his head and they were there on a floating screen. He loved seeing them and he liked standing in front of them during fights. It was like he was protecting them from the impure beings of this world. 

In a way, he was. He hadn’t let anything get near or touch the player’s screen. He didn’t know what would happen if he did so he protected them. 

“What if…”

Batter turned his head to stare at Zacharie. He motioned for his friend to continue. 

“What if we could bring them into our world? They wouldn’t be able to leave either of our sights anymore and you could protect them all the time.” 

Batter was silent. Could it be possible? He would absolutely do it without a moment of hesitation if it was. It probably wasn’t but he decided to humor Zacharie just this once. “And how would we do that?”

“Perhaps if you reach into their screen you could pull them here?” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

Zacharie chuckled and lifted his mask just enough so he could drink from his bottle. 

“It certainly wouldn’t. If it does work I’ll be very happy to aid you in… protecting them. They are my number one customer after all.” He laughed again and Batter smiled a bit. 

“They wouldn’t mind. They have me talk to you just to hear your voice.” 

“Oh really now?” Zacharie chuckled again and his face burned pink behind his toad mask. “How flattering. I’ll be sure to show up more to talk to them.” 

Without warning, a screen began to glow and flicker on the wall behind Batter. Seeing it made Batter sit up straight and smile. 

“Now’s your chance,” Zacharie said quietly. His demeanor had changed, Batter noted. He seemed anxious. 

Batter stood up and faced the wall. He reached out and to both of their surprise, his hand went through. When his arm was submerged up to his shoulder, he felt the soft flesh of who he hoped to be the player. He grabbed their shoulder and yanked. 

Tumbling out of the black screen was indeed his puppeteer. 

“Bonjour mon cher, it is lovely to meet you in the flesh.” 

The player sat up, their eyes wide. “This isn’t possible.” 

“I assure you it is!” Zacharie sounded enthusiastic. “Welcome to our world of OFF. I do hope you enjoy your stay.” 

“But how-” The player went into a coughing fit. “Why’s it so hard to, breathe here?”

“That’ll be the smoke. It’s what we breathe, remember?”

“Do you not breathe smoke in the other world?” Batter asked. 

The player shook their head, deciding that this felt too real to be a dream. “No, we have oxygen. It’s what’s.. In the smoke here but not enough of. That’s why all the Elsen gasp when we talk to them.”

Pride filled Batter at hearing them speak. They were so smart. But what should he do about their breathing problem? He couldn’t just let them go on like this. 

“Here, I do believe this will help you.”

Zacharie handed them what seemed to be half a mask with two circles hanging from the sides. 

“It will help you breathe as long as you wear it. Free of charge, just this once.” He winked at them. “Now Batter, what should we do now? They need a place to rest and food. I suggest my office in my amusement park or my place in the mall.” 

* * *

  
  


Everything was moving so fast. The player could hardly comprehend it all. One moment they were sitting in front of their laptop ready to continue playing OFF, and the next, they were being pulled into their laptop by an arm that had reached out to them. Walking besides their favorite video game characters was surreal. So _so_ surreal. If it wasn’t for the terrible air they breathed in before and for it stinging their eyes, they would have chalked this down to either a dream or a very vivid hallucination. 

A part of them still thought it could be either of those options. That part of their mind was how they were able to stay so calm. Don’t get them wrong, the anxiety and uncertainty were still there! They just weren't at the point where it was difficult to stay calm. 

They glanced at Zacharie and then at the Batter. Seeing them in person was different. Of course, it would be since now they weren’t pixels, but there were a lot of differences between their pixel states and their actual physical states. For one, Zacharie had tattoos on both his arms. The player could only make out a few, but he had stars and vines on both his arms. There was also some kind of blob with a face? They weren’t sure, but he looked so cool. And his toad mask was less freaky in person. They were hoping they could say the same about his judge mask but seeing as it may or may not be made out of Valarie’s face, who knew. 

Unlike Zacharie, the Batter didn’t have many differences besides his eyes. Under his hat were two pairs of crimson-colored eyes. One pair stared straight ahead while they were walking and the other seemed to be trained on them the entire time. He certainly caught them looking but didn’t say anything. They didn’t know what to think about that. So they turned their mind onto anything and everything else as they walked in silence. Hopefully, they could find their way out of this world. As much as they loved the idea of being in a video game and getting to talk to the characters, there was something, no pun intended, _off_ about the Batter and Zacharie. They seemed strangely excited and happy about them being in this world. And they walked so close to them. It seemed like the two wanted to grab them and never let go. 

It frightened the player and made what could have been a fun adventure, a scenario of what-ifs that made them anxious. The sooner they got out of this world the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was yanked into this game I would simply let Batter and Zacharie do as they please. No shade to Player but I'm different lmao
> 
> Feel free to stop by my tumblr: https://myficdump.tumblr.com/


	3. Y!Sucre x Male!Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacharie tells Sucre of the new player character and it sparks something inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing Sucre so I really hope she doesn't seem weird! 
> 
> Mon cher: my dear

“I want him..” 

Zacharie looked started. “Repeat that?”

“I want him!” Sucre smiled at him and laughed. “He sounds really fun :)!” 

“He is fun, but you want me to bring him here?” 

“Yes! So we can dance and dance,” Sucre shot up to her feet and twirled, laughing. 

Zacharie had to admit that while this wasn’t one of Sucre’s weirdest requests, it was still weird. He sighed. At least it was doable. He stood up and placed his toad mask back on. “Alright, I’ll see if I can convince the Batter and player to come to visit.”

Sucre clapped and threw her arms around him. “See you three soon :)!” 

Zacharie hugged her back and promised her that if he couldn’t convince them, at least he’d be back. 

He wasn’t sure why she wanted to meet the player. Sure the guy was fun, he, unlike Batter, had a sense of humor. But he wasn’t anything too special. 

* * *

It had taken some time but Zacharie convinced Batter to put aside his “holy mission” for a quick visit to Zone 0. The conversation was an irritating one, but seeing Sucre happy would be worth the migraine he could feel coming on. 

He led Batter and the player down to the basement and into the room Sucre was staying in with little comment. “And here we are! Sucre mon cher, the player has arrived.” 

The only warning the player was given before he was tackled to the floor was a squeal of delight. 

“You’re so cute :D!!!” Sucre pinched his cheeks. “I could just eat you up!” 

Batter immediately raised his bat but Zacharie threw an arm to his chest to stop him. 

“She’s no harm to him,” he said quietly. “Sucre means well. She’s just excited to make a new friend.”

Batter reluctantly lowered his bat and nodded. “If she does anything, I won’t hesitate to purify her,” he warned. 

“She won’t. You have my word.”

While Batter and Zacharie quietly talked, the player got Sucre off his chest by promising her that she could teach him how to dance. 

She gripped his hand and yanked him up. Then she grabbed his other hand and pulled him around in one of her dances. 

“You move your feet like this and follow my lead :)!” 

The player smiled and tried his best to follow Sucre's lead as she wanted but ultimately ended up being dragged around by her. They danced for a long while, finally stopping when the player stumbled on her sugar piles and they both fell in. 

Sucre laughs and almost immediately stuffs her mouth with the sugar. “Have some, don’t be shy.” 

“Oh uh, no thank you,” the player gently pushes her hand away. He cringed at the sugar and got up. He knew what it was made out of and refused to have anything to do with it. “I already ate and I wouldn’t wish to impose.” 

Batter cleared his throat and the player turned. 

“It’s time to go. We’re too close to finishing my mission to dwell here any longer.” 

“It was nice meeting you, Sucre! I hope we get to dance again,” the player said cheerfully. He patted her head and stepped away from the pile of sugar. Or at least, he tried to. He had taken a few steps when Sucre grabbed his arm and yanked him back. 

She quickly wrapped her arms around him and held him against her chest.   
“No, you can’t leave ):! Stay here and dance with me.” 

“Sucre,” the player laughed awkwardly. He squirmed in her hold but her grip was too strong to pull away. “Please let me go.”

“Nope!” She laughed. “You’re so much fun to dance with! Stay here with me and we can have lots of fun :).” 

Batter raises his bat and Zacharie’s eyes were filled with fear. 

“Don’t, she means no harm!” Zacharie gripped Batter’s wrist and used his other hand to gently lower the bat down. “She won’t hurt him, I swore it. Right, Sucre?” 

“Uh-huh! Player’s too pretty and fun to hurt :).” 

The player’s face turned bright red. 

“She won’t let him go,” Batter growled. “If she is impure, then I have to purify her and save my player. I can’t leave him here, he’s important to my mission.” 

“But is he?” 

“Of course he is! He’s my puppeteer and I am his puppet. He guides me.” 

“Maybe once, but not anymore.” Zacharie gestured to Batter’s arms.

“Your strings disappeared once he appeared in this game. Haven’t you noticed that for once in your short life that you have a will of your own? That you can make your own choices? You don’t exactly need him to guide you anymore and your only mission for him is to protect him.” Zacharie looked at the player, then back at Batter. “You think he can stand up to the Queen?” he said, his voice soft. 

Batter was silent. He stood there staring at the player for a minute thinking of all the times he had gotten hurt. He thought of all the close calls his dear puppeteer had come close to death before he lowered his bat and sighed. “No. She would tear him to pieces.”

“What are you talking about? I can handle her. I’m not wea-”

Sucre covered the player’s mouth. “Hush cutie! Zacharie has a plan,” she said as she giggled. 

Batter sighed again and his grip on the bat tightened. “What do you suggest I do then? Leave him here?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I expect. I… Sucre and I can take good care of him as you face the Queen. The spectre’s can’t reach here. He’ll be in good hands.” 

“What’s the price?”

“Sucre’s life. You won’t harm her and we’ll keep the player safe.” 

Batter nodded. “Alright, we have a deal.” Without even looking at the player he turned and walked out of the room. 

The player bit Sucre’s hand and she cried out. 

“Wait, come back!” he yelled. “Batter, you can’t leave me here!” 

But he did. Batter didn’t hesitate a bit and disappeared around the corner of the hallway. 

“Please,” the player whispered. “How could you leave me just like that?”

Sucre patted his head. “Yay! Now it’s just me, you, and Zacharie! Let’s have a party :).” She turns his head and presses a kiss to both his cheeks. “I love you, so don’t be so down. Smile for me :).” 

“We’re not so bad,” Zacharie said, sympathy in his eyes. “Sucre has enough energy to make things entertaining for as long as you’re awake. There’s hardly ever a dull moment with her. And besides,” he sat down and shrugged his backpack off. “I have plenty of stories to keep us entertained.” 

Tears rolled down the player's face as he realized he was stuck down here. The Batter didn’t believe in him anymore and thought of him as a burden.

Sucre wiped away his tears. “Zach, I think he’s hungry :(. I only ever cried when I was too.” 

“Ah, don’t worry mon cher. I have something for him if he wants it.” Zacharie reached into his backpack and pulled out some kind of meat sandwich in a plastic bag. “Here, you can eat this.” 

The bag was tossed in front of Sucre and the player. She moved her arms to his waist so he could eat but made sure he couldn’t get out of her hold. 

Zacharie stared at the two of them before he got back to his feet. “I need to go check on Pablo, okay Sucre? I’ll be back with drinkable water for the three of us.” 

“Okay :)!” 

She watched Zacharie pick his backpack up and leave, locking the door behind him. She kissed the player’s cheek again and said. “I really do love you, cutie. We’ll be so happy together forever. Safe and happy :).” 


	4. Requests/Ideas You'd Like Written???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm normally fine with coming up with my own ideas to write but I'm blanking pretty hard right now and I'm stuck on the Y!Zacharie drabble I was working on

You guys got any short requests? Like a word prompt or any ideas, you’d like to see written? I won't ask this often in a chapter by itself like this, I'm just feeling kinda antsy and I wanna have something to look forward to doing after my classes are over tomorrow


	5. October 2: Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my whumptober story. Up to you guys if this is romantic or platonic

Sucre was safe in Pablo’s basement, but was it really a victory? Zacharie wasn’t sure. His friend was safe from the Batter this way but she was stuck in a small space, alone. He tried his best to make her comfortable. Sugar filled every corner, she had enough room to dance her heart away, and her bed was the most comfortable one Zacharie could find.

Zacharie sighed, sitting on the floor and resting his back against the door. But no matter what he did it wasn’t enough. She wouldn’t stop banging and throwing herself at the door and screaming. He hated to hear her so upset. It broke his heart. The worst part was that she wouldn’t let him comfort her. 

He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and reassure her that everything was fine. To tell her she was safe and he’d protect her. Sucre bit him when he tried. She even went for his face. It made Zacharie feel betrayed. She was the only person he felt comfortable enough to take his mask off around. 

“Ah, there you are. I should have known this was where you would be.” 

Zacharie raised his head to see Pablo walking down the hallway to him. Pablo sat next to him and tilted his head. 

“Is the poor dear still not talking things well?”

“I’m afraid not.” Zacharie got to his feet and adjusted his backpack. “But I am sure she’ll warm back up to me again. It’s only a matter of time.” 

Pablo nodded and followed Zacharie out of the basement. Before turning the corner to get to the stairs, he glanced back at the door. Sucre was wailing against the door again, screaming obscenities at Zacharie. He shook his head and joined Zacharie upstairs. 

The opening in the floor slid shut, silencing Sucre’s screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting to the requests, I will try to soon. No joke, as soon as I asked you guys for them, school hit me like a truck


	6. Y!Batter x Player: We will always be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, think of the player as having the same power as Frisk in Undertale. It’s a similar concept of reloading saves and restarting the timeline. Which the Player does often, and eventually Batter gains awareness of it. These are prompts, so the numbers I used from a list are down here.
> 
> 190\. “You’re so pure and untainted...”
> 
> 241\. “No, you’re not going without me.” 

The Batter was a mysterious being. Player had no idea what he wanted with them. He didn’t talk much and only seemed to like to listen to them talk. So talk they did. They rambled about anything that came to mind in an attempt to drown out the silence. To ignore the way he looks at them. To distract them from how he always throws himself in front of them when spectres are around. 

It frightened them. So they did their best to ignore it. Out of sight, out of mind, right? 

Only, now they couldn’t ignore it. Not so much anymore. 

Batter had pressed them against the wall and cupped their face. “You’re so pure and untainted….” he whispered. 

From this angle, Player could see his other set of eyes, normally hidden in the shadows his hat provided. All four of his eyes were filled with love and admiration, and something else… They shivered. Obsession. He was obsessed with him and he’d never let them go. Player knew it deep in their bones that he would follow them for however long either of them lived. 

He leaned in to press a kiss onto their forehead before he stepped back. “What must we do next?” he asked. “Will we finally move on to purify the queen, or would you like to revisit one of the zones?”

They gulped and pulled up their menu screen. Maybe it was time to restart the game and try again. Maybe in this new timeline, they could finally get things right and stop the Batter from loving them so much. Stop him from loving them in this way, even. So far it hadn’t worked and this seemed to happen in every game they try. So they haven’t ever defeated the queen. They always reset the game before then, fearful of what Batter will do after she’s been purified. 

“Goodbye, Batter.” 

They gave him a sad smile as they pressed the new game. Player’s vision turned white and once again, they were at the beginning. The Batter stood in front of them, recognition on his face. Player frowned. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Batter wasn’t supposed to know them yet. 

Batter stepped forward, grabbed their wrist, and pulled them into a tight hug. “No, you’re not going without me. Never again will I accept your goodbye.”

Player’s blood ran cold.

“I will do whatever it takes to protect you.”

 _Even break the game_ , Player thought, horror and dread filling them. Never again would the new game button work. They were stuck with this twisted version of the Batter and his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for being dead for a bit. I was focusing a lot of October fics and I got really into Star Wars. I'll try my best to get to all the requests

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my tumblr: https://myficdump.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Things like WIPS will be on there and I write for more fandoms than OFF


End file.
